Much effort has been spent improving the efficiency of preparative chromatographic columns, but there is still a lack of knowledge and experimental data about the correlations between the column's internal structure and its separation properties. Our goal is to get reproducible data about the internal structure of resin beds packed under different experimental conditions by examining the distribution of eluent protons over different cross-sections of the column using NMR and, thus get a negative print of the particle distribution inside the bed. From the results, a better understanding of the mechanical interactions taking place between the particles during settlement should be acheived and a correlation between the packing method, the resulting internal structure and the resulting properties of the column (efficiency, stability, hydraulic resistance) should be derived, thus presenting the possibility of further improvement of chromatography columns.